Mision Shadow
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Con la meta de unirse a GUN y asi poder continuar ayudando al mundo, Amy se encuentra con que las cosas no son tan simples como ella imagina.Tiene que convencer a la forma de vida perfecta de que ella es capaz de luchar y que la damisela en peligro a quedado atras. Ella esta segura de si misma , pero el se encargara de que sus intentos sean en vano y que todo sea una mision fallida
1. Chapter 1

_Misión Shadow_

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de ladear la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. El olor a las rosas frente a ella le traían recuerdos , un tanto, desagradables pero decidió ignorarlo …tenia demasiadas preguntas.

-Muy bien. Asumiré que has tomado un nuevo trabajo como mensajera de flores y chocolates y que alguien te ha enviado?- Hablo cautelosamente arqueando una ceja.

-Ummm…no. Esto es de mi parte.- Respondió sin perder la gran sonrisa con la que había llegado.

La murciélago volvió a parpadear ante la carismática erizo rosada. Se había presentado en su apartamento con rosas y chocolates en mano y , por la actitud esperanzada de la misma , sabia que algo cambiaria la aburrida rutina de su ultimas semanas. Algo que no planeaba perderse.

-Lo siento Amy pero no eres mi tipo.- Respondió burlonamente cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo tomes así , Rouge!- Exclamo sonrojada.-Necesito tu ayuda! Y creí que…

-Si es algo a lo que me debería reusar… no estas usando un buen método.- Indico tomando las flores e acariciándolas sutilmente con la yema de sus dedos.

-Eh?-Giro la cabeza confundida. Sus ojos esmeralda brillando con inocencia.

-Soy una cazadora de tesoros. Mi debilidad es algo mas brillante y menos aromático. Además de que esta caja de chocolates son una amenaza para mis curvas perfectas.-Sonrío con picardía al señalar lentamente su cuerpo.

-Dime que no te refieres a una esmeralda…-Hablo por lo bajo perdiendo la gran alegría y entusiasmo que la caracterizaba.

-Todo depende de que desees.- Se encogió de hombros antes de retroceder , adentrándose en su departamento , y dejando las flores sobre una mesa que utilizaba para dejar sus llaves y cartera.

La rosada la acompaño hasta la sala dejándose caer en el frío sofá reclinable de cuero. Llevaba toda la madrugada pensando en una forma de convencer a la murciélago blanca y no estaba por darse por vencida.

-Quiero unirme a GUN.- Anuncio con seguridad.

-Oh.-Murmuro pensativa sentándose a la par de la erizo.

-Oh? Esa es tu respuesta?-Cuestiono exasperada.

-De haber podido ayudarte te abría costado una esmeralda del caos.-Sonrío de medio lado al dejarse caer por completo en el mueble.-Pero me temo que no es tu día de suerte.-Negó un tanto desilusionada.

-Por que no? - Inquirió desanimada imitando la posición de la fémina a su par.

-Por desgracia , el cargo de reclutar lo tiene alguien mas.- Respondió de mala gana al recordar como la habían relevado del puesto.

-De quien hablas? Lo haces sonar como si fuera mas difícil de convencer que a ti con una esmeralda?

-Si crees que una esmeralda es difícil , se te hará imposible convencerlo a el.- Aseguro divertida la murciélago.

-Awww vamos , Rouge! Que puede ser peor que encontrar una maldita esmeralda del caos?-Chillo frustrada la rosada al notar que la gran cazadora de tesoros estaba disfrutando de su agonía.

-Encontrar una esmeralda parecerá un juego de niños en comparación con esto.- Continuo alargando mas la conclusión de su respuesta.

-Rouge por favor! Solo dime quien es? Hare lo que sea!- Cuestiono halando de sus púas exasperadamente.

-Tienes que convencer a Shadow The Hedgehog.- Respondió lentamente poniendo énfasis en el nombre de dicho erizo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.-La vio con angustia al entender porque era tan imposible su nuevo objetivo.

-No. No bromeo con asuntos de trabajo , Amy. Debes de hablar con el y convencerlo de que eres la indicada y , seamos honestas , no creo que con tu largo historial siendo la damisela en peligro ayude.- Advirtió seriamente.

-Eso fue hace cinco años! Las cosas han cambiado.-Chillo tirando su cabeza para atrás y respirando profundo.

-Lo se. Pero de igual forma es un detalle importante. Además ; por que tanto interés en unirte al ejercito? Que no estas conforme con ser un héroe junto con Sonic?-Pregunto en su típico tono seductor.

-Las cosas han cambiado. Ya Eggman no amenaza al mundo y , lo poco que ocurre , Sonic lo soluciona sin problemas. Necesito hacer algo con mi vida por mi cuenta y creo que esta es la mejor opción.- Informo sonriendo levemente ante los recuerdos de sus batallas con el doctor.

-Entiendo, pero estas preparada para enfrentarte a Shadow?- Pregunto con un dejo de diversión en su voz. Si ese suceso iba a ocurrir no pensaba perdérselo por nada en el mundo.

-Crees que le temo a ese erizo malhumorado?-Cuestiono ofendida al pararse y fulminarla con la mirada.

-Bueno…

-No! Si es el a quien debo de convencer de que merezco este puesto , que así sea. No pienso aceptar un no por respuesta.- Interrumpió rápidamente a la picara de ojos turquesa y guío sus pasos de regreso a la salida del apartamento.

Rouge la vio partir con diversión. Si algo sabia de Amy Rose era que no se rendía ante nada y que , de una manera u otra , lograba lo que quería. Pero también sabia lo terco que era el azabache y el poco agrado que sentía por la fan numero uno de su rival. Era fácil imaginar como iban a comenzar las cosas. Lo difícil era saber el desenlace.

Mientras , Amy se mantenía con su espalda pegada a la puerta del hogar de Rouge. Su actitud firme y segura había disminuido un cincuenta porciento y no tenia ni idea de cómo proceder.

-No tengo miedo de lo que el pueda hacerme , temo que se enfoque en mi pasado como lo hace con el suyo.- Susurro caminando lentamente , sin rumbo , por la acera que guiaba a la ciudad.

Era cierto que ella había marcado su reputación con los años que corrió detrás de quien ella pensaba era el amor de su vida solo para darse cuenta de que estaba mejor viviendo con la ilusión de lo que el podía ser; lo que el realmente era la desilusiono por completo y la forzó a acabar con aquella ridícula fantasía de amor. Así fue como aprendió que un amor platónico debe de quedarse platónico .

-Lo primero que debo de hacer es encontrarlo y , para cuando lo haga , ya sabre como proceder.- Se dijo a si misma volviendo a sonreír positiva mientras sentía como la adrenalina de aquel nuevo desafío llenaba su interior.- Misión convencer a Shadow aceptada!

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

No sabia cuantas horas había volado , pero si estaba segura de que le haría pagar por hacerla sudar de tal manera , con suerte su maquillaje era a prueba de agua.

Su irritación se convirtió en pura diversión al encontrar su objetivo. Allí se encontraba caminando sin prisa por la bahía a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Al fin te encuentro, erizo.-Vocifero aterrizando frente a el.

Ojos sangre la vieron con molestia , pero su dueño se detuvo cruzado de brazos.

-Se puede saber para que tienes un comunicador si no planeas responder las llamadas?-Cuestiono impaciente al ver como el fruncía su ceño.

-Emergencias. No necesito que me estén rastreando. Que quieres , murciélago?- Respondió fríamente.

-Y pensar que aun con esa actitud tienes tantas mujeres locas por ti...-Susurro burlonamente.- Esto es una emergencia!- Exclamo exasperada.

-Yo decido que es una emergencia.-Indico con indiferencia.-Habla o desaparece de mi camino.

-Ugh! Alguien desea unirse a GUN y es TU responsabilidad ponerle a prueba.-Informo frotando sus sienes antes de volver a verlo a los ojos.

El erizo negro resoplo irritado antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar lejos de ella.

-Oye! Tienes que at…

-Si este candidato no es capaz de encontrarme por su cuenta y _intentar_ convencerme. No esta capacitado.- Le interrumpió viéndola sobre su hombro antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado.

La murciélago sonrío divertida.- Es una suerte que Amy es experta en encontrar erizos con la habilidad de correr a la velocidad del sonido.

 _ **E aquí la introducción a mi nuevo fic! Esta será mi pequeña practica para poder regresar a ser la escritora de antes xD o por lo menos mejor. Llevo estos últimos años viviendo en un lugar enfocado en el ingles y pienso que esto es una buena manera de mantenerme "en forma" ajajá. Así que no se si alguien leerá esta historia pero necesito hacerlo antes de continuar mi fic y hacer la secuela de Shadamy literal! Con suerte me ayudara a recordar la personalidad de cada personaje así que , si estas leyendo , ojo ajajá. Esto será como un pequeño borrador o garabato. Aun así lo tomare tan enserio como cualquier otra historia!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo II: Hide and seek**_

Ya en su hogar , la rosada se cambio su usual vestido rojo por un conjunto deportivo en tono amarillo. Suspiro sentada luego de aprobar de su atuendo y mordió su labio a modo de concentración.

"Si quiero que esto funcione debo de darle una buena impresión. Debo de ser firme y segura de mi misma… Solo espero no sentirme tan intimidada como antes. Han pasado seis años desde la ultima vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaron."

Resoplo frustrada al notar aquel minúsculo detalle. Si en todo ese tiempo no se había topado con el , encontrarlo ahora iba a ser toda una osadía.

" Rouge lo encuentra siempre sin problemas! Yo…pero Rouge puede volar! Ugh!"

Amy se levanto del sofá de esquina junto a su ventaja y observo su jardín através de la apertura de vidrio. Habían pasado dos horas desde su encuentro con la murciélago y no quería perder mas tiempo. Solo le quedaba una opción. Inflo su pecho con gran valentía y tomo su celular para contactar a su cómplice.

-Hey! Habla Amy Rose!- Su nerviosismo podía ser percibido a mas de una milla de distancia.- Si es… estoy bien. Juro que no te molestaría de no ser necesario! Es solo que… Estoy calmada! Okay ajajá! Lo siento , tengo que dejar que los nervios me venzan. Si. Me parece perfecto! Te veo en par de minutos!

Corto la llamada con gran entusiasmo y corrió a la salida de su hogar… tropezando con par de muebles y casi abriéndose la puerta en la cara.

-Aquí vamos.-Cerro sus ojos y suspiro profundo antes de volver a abrirlos nuevamente. Removió un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre sus ojos y , con su mejor sonrisa , salio de su casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

La curiosidad era una de las pocas cosas que podían sacar lo mejor de ella; especialmente luego de unas vacaciones forzadas por "supuesto" exceso de trabajo. Rodó sus ojos ante la absurda frase, pero Amy parecía tener algo en mente que la sacaría de su aburrimiento. Con suerte estaban por meterse en problemas.

Así que allí se encontraba Lucy The Husky. Sus ojos fuego brillaban con emoción y su pelaje gris y negro se movía con sutileza gracias a la fresca brisa.

Sonrío para si misma al recostarse de la banca en la que esperaba a Amy. Era poco usual que su amiga erizo le pidiera ayuda así que , sea lo que sea, tenia que ser algo casi imposible o muy peligroso. "Por favor que sea la segunda."

-Hola!-Saludo llegando sin aliento.

-Eso a sido rápido.-Bromeo sonriente al notar lo fatigada que se miraba la rosada.- Cuéntame: para que soy útil?- Inquirió calmadamente al sentarse en una posición mas recta.

-Necesito tu ayuda para rastrear a alguien.-Indico calmándose para luego sonreírle.

-Entonces estas de suerte! Soy la mejor para el trabajo. Especialmente si ya he memorizado su esencia.- Aseguro orgullosa al guiñarle en ojo.

-No lo dudo ajajá! Pero el problema esta en quien estaremos buscando.-Completo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Ummm… y quien es este personaje? - Pregunto ocultando sus ansias por comenzar.

Amy se acerco antes de voltear a ambos lados y asegurarse de que nadie las escuchara. La can ladeo la cabeza en confusión al acercar su oreja.

-Shadow.-Indico con seriedad.

Lucy parpadeo un par de veces antes de verla con mucha mas confusión en su mirada.

-No puedo decir para que o que. Y no. No estoy interesada en el.- Comento lentamente al tiempo que rodaba sus ojos al terminar aquella frase sin parar de susurrar.

-De acuerdo…-Susurro pensativa alejándose lentamente.

-Entenderé si no deseas ayudarme ahora , se lo difícil que es lidiar con el.-vocifero viendo al horizonte de aquel pequeño parque. Sus dedos enlazándose y desenlazándose lentamente.

-Bromeas? Claro que voy a ayudarte! Y con suerte reconozco su olor.- Sonrío motivada al ponerse de pie.- Y , aunque es un aroma que se desvanece mas rápido de lo normal , se que podemos encontrarlo en menos de dos horas.-Indico haciendo un ademán de mano para que Amy la siguiera.

La rosada asintió pensativa al seguirla. Un par de horas es mucho menos de lo que ella tardaría.- Juro que te pagare este enorme favor!- Anuncio con una dulce sonrisa al caminar a su par.

-No es para tanto. No es como si estuviéramos rastreando al , posible, ser mas hostil de todo Mobious!- Respondió con sarcasmo.

Ambas salieron de la zona tranquilamente. Amy sabia que con el gran olfato de Lucy no seria difícil detectarlo …pero que hacer cuando lo encuentren?

Media hora mas tarde llegaron a un área a las afueras de la ciudad en donde parecía haber rastros de una gran batalla. La erizo observo con curiosidad su entorno. Noto como había árboles caídos mezclados con lodo , rocas y pedazos de metal. La cicatriz en aquel bosque era irregular pero seria difícil ignorarla desde el cielo.

-Que ocurrió aquí?- Cuestiono sin verla mientras caminaba con cuidado de no tropezar con los escombros del lugar.

-Una de las guaridas del doctor se activo al unos osos intentar utilizarla de hogar para invernar , o eso se presume. Como es usual , un robot apareció a atacarlos y nuestro objetivo los rescato.- Informo deteniéndose , respirando profundo y cerrando sus ojos en concentración.

-Como sabes que fue el?

-Estuve aquí al notar el desastre cuando paseaba por el área.-Abrió sus ojos con una mueca de desanimo antes de parar frente a la rosada.

-Hace cuanto?- Pregunto imaginando la batalla.

-Un par de semanas.-Se encogió de hombros y dio la vuelta para continuar su camino.

-Pensé que su rastro desaparecía rápido?- Cuestiono dudosa al seguirla.

-Lo es. Es por eso que no encontré nada. Pero se de otro lugar al que podemos ir.

-Porque venir aquí en primer lugar?- Cuestiono desganada.

-Es una forma de comenzar. Se lo que hago , Rose.-Aseguro con una leve sonrisa al preceder por el bosque.

-Lo se. Lo siento. Es solo que…

-Quieres encontrarlo lo mas pronto posible. Entiendo. Es por esto que he escogido el método mas rápido.

Amy asintió decidiendo no cuestionar algo que no entendía. Si podía olfatear cosas cerca o intensas , pero no a mas de una milla de distancia. " Paciencia , Amy. No es el primer erizo que tienes que encontrar y no esta por ser el único que no puedes alcanzar."

Las puertas de la base se abrieron con un gran sonido metálico al permitirle paso a la sensual figura que contorneaba sus caderas con cada paso y batía sus pestañas a los curiosos que la observaban de soslayo.

"Estos machos tan inferiores solo piensan en una cosa…" Rodó sus ojos con exasperación al sacar su identificación en la siguiente puerta. Ya segura terminando con el extenso chequeo habitual, Rouge aleteo un par de veces antes de volar a su destino.

-Sargento, sabe que esta prohibido sobre volar la base.- Regañó el general cruzado de brazos al verla de manera desaprobatoria.

-No lo puedo evitar. Necesito ejercitar mis alas al igual que mis piernas.- Respondió sin el mas mínimo respeto al detenerse frente al humano de , casi , avanzada edad.

Suspiro exasperado sabiendo que no tenia tiempo para esa discusión.- Su informe?-Cuestiono en tono autoritario.

-Vengo con la información de una nueva candidata.-Respondió colocando una mano en su cadera y extendiéndole un portafolio negro.

-Tengo entendido que el líder de tu equipo es el encargado de este proceso.-Respondió de mala gana sin aceptar los papeles.

-Así es. Pero usted y yo sabemos lo difícil que es Shadow cuando se trata de darle oportunidad a un nuevo integrante. Ya han fallado veinte.- Respondió con cansancio al recordar al erizo de actitud de hielo.

-Eso solo nos asegura que ellos no merecían ese puesto. Shadow puede ser estricto , pero reconoce cuando alguien tiene talento.-Continuo intentando cortar la conversación allí.

-Pero este solo es un plan B. Vera la persona que desea aplicar es un héroe de Mobious creo que eso es algo que debería de llamar su atención.-Sonrío con prepotencia al saber que , sin duda , había captado su atención.

-El equipo de Sonic?- Murmuro para si mismo pensativo.-Cual de sus integrantes podría ser?

-Amy Rose.-Respondió volviendo a ofrecerle la información.

Dudoso. El superior tomo los documentos y los ojeo con cuidado. Ella no era uno de los integrantes mas poderosos , pero su gran agilidad podría ser una buena adquisición para el ejercito.

-De acuerdo. De Shadow no aceptarla. Infórmele que aquí tiene una oportunidad con otro equipo.- Acepto finalmente al darle la espalda.-Puede retirarse, soldado.- Se despidió viéndola sobre su hombro antes de partir.

Rouge suspiro irritada , pero complacida por su cometido. Solo esperaba que no haga falta este plan. Ella a sido testigo del gran progreso que a ganado la alegre erizo y sabe que lo merece.

Pero cuando se trata de lo que Shadow pueda hacer o decir , no puede asegurar nada. Solo que no será fácil lograr la mas minima aprobación …Y con la forma en la que el cambia los "requisitos" para las nuevas victimas quien sabe que tiene en mente ahora.

Corrieron hasta el otro lado del bosque en donde había un lago que conectaba con el mar a pocas millas de distancia. El par admiro con tranquilidad lo pacifica y virgen de peleas que estaba la zona y Amy no pudo evitar sentarse a la orilla por unos instantes. Lucy la acompaño segundos mas tardes.

-Ahora que?- Pregunto con calma.

-Hace unos días detecte el aroma de ese amargado aquí . Estoy intentando encontrar algo que se me señale en que dirección se marcho.-Respondió viendo en todas direcciones lenta y cuidadosamente.

-Que haría el en un lugar como este?-Inquirió con una mueca de confusión en sus labios mientras su ceño se frunció.

-Paz, supongo. Un ser solitario como el tiende a sentirse a gusto en un lugar como este y…-

Lucy se giro rápidamente al escuchar el crujir de las hojas no muy lejos de ellas. Sus ojos vieron con detenimiento a su alrededor y justo cuando iba a rendirse y decidir que solo había sido un animal indefenso , una esencia impregno su olfato y junto con ella su rostro se ilumino con una inmensa sonrisa. "Te encontré."

-Lucy?- Amy se levanto lentamente al ver a la husky en alerta , pero cuando noto la sonrisa de esta y sus ojos hicieron contacto con las esmeraldas de ellas , no era necesario vociferar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lucy había encontrado a su objetivo y era hora de proceder con su misión.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse y el cielo se tiñó de tonos naranjas y rojizos. No había ni una sola nube y el viento soplaba vagamente gracias a que las montañas de aquel bosque les evitaba el paso. Algunos animales estaban calmados y listos para dormir mientras los depredadores nocturnos despertaban para cazar. Y de casería andaba un par de criaturas no muy nocturnas.

Amy bostezo con aburrimiento , todo rastro de emoción desapareció junto con el rastro del erizo negro , pero Lucy estaba mas seria y alerta que nunca. Sospechaba que el había descubierto que tramaba algo y la observaba a la distancia , lo suficiente como para que ella no lo detectara. " Entupido erizo con aires de grandeza."

-Ya pasaron mas de dos horas , Lucy.-Indico divertida en un intento por humorizar a la tensa nombrada.

-Ya lo encontramos. Pero el muy maldito nos ha descubierto.- Respondió calmadamente sin dejar de estudiar sus alrededores.

-Insinúas que el nos esta espiando mientras lo rastreamos? Un poco irónico para mi gusto.- Respondió incrédula.

-Desgraciadamente para el, si desea espiarme , necesita estar en constante movimiento y demasiado alejado de mi como para poder entender que planeo.-Informo con seguridad alejándose un poco de la rosada.- Pero si sospecha que tramo algo, debe de estar buscando la mejor oportunidad para atac…ahhh!

Amy salto alejándose de Lucy viendo como esta había sido sorprendida por primera vez en su vida …o la primera vez que lo presenciaba.

En el suelo , no muy lejos de ella , yacía Lucy con su cara contra el piso mientras su "presa" aparecía disfrazado de "cazador."

Shadow mantenía inmóvil a Lucy con una mano en su cabeza y una rodilla en el mismo centro de su espalda , mientras que con su mano libre sostenía el brazo derecho de esta y lo torcía lenta pero dolorosamente.

-Que demonios pasa conti…ahh!-Chillo adolorida.

-Yo soy el que hace las preguntas.- Advirtió con frialdad viéndola amenazante.-Por que me estas rastreando?

-Me parece que estoy siendo acusada del crimen de mi atacante …ahhh grrr!- Apretó sus dientes con fuerza sabiendo que esa seria la ultima advertencia antes de que le arrancara el brazo o quebrara su espina dorsal.

-No me hagas repetirme!-Gruño irritado.

Amy observo la escena con culpa en su mirada , pero tenia que aprovechar esa oportunidad de oro: Shadow no le estaba prestando la mas minima atención . Así que , cuidadosamente , invoco su martillo mas leal y le atino un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

Desorientado e aturdido , el azabache libero a Lucy de su agarre y retrocedió con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano en el área afectada , pero se recupero en segundos y su mirada asesina ahora estaba dirigida a la rosada.

Shadow se levanto con toda la intención de hacerla pagar , pero no pudo dar un paso mas. Amy sonrío triunfante con su martillo recargado en su hombro y Lucy respiro con dificultad al parar a su par , pero su sonrisa hacia juego con la de la rosada.

Le tomo un momento para entender que Lucy lo había paralizado con sus poderes psíquicos y que había ocultado a la rosada de la misma manera para que el no la atacara y arruinara lo que sea que estaban planeando.

-Asumiré que tienen un deseo de muerte? "O la bola rosada es el candidato que me comento , la ladrona." - Su voz grave alcanzo provocarle un escalofrío a ambas féminas , pero Amy no estaba por dejarse intimidar , así que dio un paso al frente decidida a anunciar la razón de su presencia.

-Quiero unirme a tu equipo de GUN.

 _ **Y Asi termina! Poco a poco comienzo a sentir el progreso jaja espero continuar asi! Para los que han leido y apoyan este "borrador" les estoy muy agradecida y me alegra saber que ha llamado su atencion! Lo unico que no me gusta es el bombardeo de ideas en mi mente que no me dejan decidirme ! Pero si tienen alguna sugerencia , por favor , son mas que bienvenidas! Nos leeremos pronto! Chaooo ;D**_


End file.
